Handguns generally include a magazine that is housed in the handgun's grip. For certain handgun models, the use of a full size magazine results in the protrusion of the magazine from the handgun butt. Not only does the magazine's protrusion from the handgun provide for an awkward grip, the portion of the magazine that extends from the handgun is subject to being caught on a holster or other object of clothing on drawing the handgun.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device for use in conjunction with a handgun and a full size magazine that provides for both a comfortable grip and lessens the likelihood of the magazine being caught when the handgun is drawn. The present invention seeks to fulfill these needs and provides further related advantages.